


How Have You been?

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 黑黃大學生設定，拍三級片的黃瀨與攝影擔當的黑子～
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	How Have You been?

真是無趣啊……

看著人來人往的現場，在一旁支著下巴發愣的黃瀨涼太，少見地沒有被工作人員給精心打扮。

廢話、反正等等就會全脫光、也不會拍到我的臉。嗤之以鼻的咧了咧嘴，黃瀨隨意地調了調姿勢，臉上的表情不但有著不符年齡的老成，甚至完全看不出他即將成為限制級三流片的男主角。

想到他多次拒絕那個腦滿腸肥的老闆的晚餐要求，終於迫使對方露出令人作噁的惱羞成怒，黃瀨忍不住笑了出來，還引起了一旁工作人員的注目。

他是真的不在乎。就算自己因為不想要陪睡而被陷害來拍這種和A片廠商合作的聯名企劃，他也覺得無所謂。反正這部企劃主打的賣點就是青春洋溢的明星模特竟然也會下海幹人的風格，拍太噁心的話、哪還能賣出去呢？

至於名聲毀譽那些……又如何？在演藝圈待了那麼久，他也有點膩了。

「黃瀨君！」

遠方工作人員喊著黃瀨準備上場，他邁步上前才發現是個少見的女性工作人員，他隨意地扔出笑容招得了對方的滿臉通紅，讓他只是無趣地轉頭、對導演說出的話也苛刻萬分：「我還是那句老話，我沒在別人面前作過這種事情……硬不了別怪我。」

聽聞這話的導演立刻開始清場，雖然黃瀨涼太會參加這個企劃是出於無聊的報復，但是廠商可是歡喜的不得了──能夠請來當紅的模特兒，想必老闆做夢都會笑出來。

拍攝立刻開始。看著眼前嘴上裝著冷淡與專業，但下意識卻對自己搔首弄姿的AV女優，黃瀨在心裡不屑地哼了聲，連生氣或憤怒都嫌懶。

裝模作樣的女人罷了，這輩子恐怕連清純兩個字都不會寫吧。當他是那些眼皮淺的衝動青年嗎？真正的清純才不是這樣，應該是更……更……

更什麼？

本來還盡量配合著前戲引導的黃瀨突然停了下來，撥開對方在自己胸膛上搓揉的柔軟手掌。

「導演。」轉頭看向導演，黃瀨的表情有些厭煩：「沒辦法硬。我不喜歡這個女生。」

「黃、黃瀨君你這是──現在哪裡突然去找一個合適的女生呢？」

「反正我不要。」

不顧導演的焦慮和女演員因為被藐視而產生的憤怒，黃瀨清楚明白今天的片場最大的是自己，他盡可大耍任性。

他也不知道是怎麼回事，反正剛才他就是沒辦法作下去。

攝影在黃瀨的堅持下中斷了。還在反覆思索著自己到底是怎麼搞的黃瀨，完全沒有把導演的苦勸聽進去，兀自沈浸其中的思緒，卻突然被第三者的聲音打斷：「黃瀨君，請不要太過恣意妄為。」

猛然抬頭，黃瀨一時以為是自己過度想像的錯覺，卻在視線看見一片水藍時嚇得站了起來：「小黑子！你怎麼會在這裡？！」

「我一直都是這裡的攝影助理。」眼看對方願意理會自己，黑子低聲勸走導演，順便說服導演帶走了所有的工作人員，只剩下遠方兀自憤怒的女主角、黃瀨與自己：「上大學以後就在這裡打工了，薪水非常不錯。」

從來沒有想過過去熱愛籃球的文學少年竟然會出現在這種地方，黃瀨結巴地不成文句，很快就被黑子打斷：「因為存在感相當薄弱，所以新人的片子多半會讓我負責，這樣他們比較容易勃起……黃瀨君？你有在聽我說話嗎？」

「所、所以等一下……」沒有想到黑子是以為自己在替緊張性陽痿找藉口，黃瀨有些呆楞地看著對方：「是小黑子負責拍我？」

「只要黃瀨君願意繼續下去的話。」明明毫無表情，黃瀨卻可以發現黑子正隱約對自己的反覆無常感到憤怒：「請不要造成大家的困擾。」

就像是以前他在球隊時胡亂吵鬧時，小黑子會露出的表情。有一點生氣，又有一點無奈。

「……好。」沉默了會兒，黃瀨終於點頭，站起身的他，理所當然地俯視著黑子：「小黑子負責拍的話，我就願意。」

沒有再猶豫地走向攝影用的床，隨意用著輕浮的話語重新安撫住女演員，黃瀨明明知道這個系列橫跨演藝與色情的曖昧性不會讓他完全露臉，卻還是不停地正眼往攝影機的方向看去。

他完全明白攝影機還是會把大半的重點放在呻吟的女主角身上，他的身體本能地配合情境抽插律動、卻始終只看著黑子專心攝影的臉。

黃瀨突然想起來了，自己第一次拒絕噁心老闆的陪睡請求，是他還沐浴在小黑子與籃球的光芒下之時。

他發現剛才自己看著小黑子的角度，和過往分毫不差。

所以、小黑子……從那時候就沒有長高了呢。意識到這件事，讓黃瀨下腹一緊，猛然射精。

※

黑子哲也走在回家的路上，看著身邊這個高大的男子，一時竟覺得像是重現了過去結伴放學的情景。

但那也都過去了不是嗎？離開球場後，兩人早已多年未見，黑子本來都已經打算抱著那些回憶獨自活下去……卻沒想過還有再見到對方的機會，甚至那個對兩人而言都是意外的工作結束後，還可以繼續保持聯絡。

明明自己只是考慮上場演員緊張時才會接手拍攝的打工場記，但不曉得為什麼，竟被指示接手了黃瀨那部影片的所有拍攝。黑子說是不知為何，心底卻也暗暗明白，那應該是黃瀨提出要求的結果。

這點從之後黃瀨要了自己的手機，開始在私下相約見面的行為，得到了一半的證實。剩下的一半，並不遮掩疑惑的黑子在隨後的見面中提出問題，然後得到了答案。

「無所謂吧，反正對那部片來說，攝影技巧根本不重要。」黃瀨手裡拿著裝有咖啡的紙杯，抬頭望著百貨公司前巨大聖誕樹的側臉，看起來有些模糊：「搞不好小黑子你那手抖到不行的拍攝，還讓人覺得像是素人片一樣興奮呢。」

黃瀨君以前不喝黑咖啡的，他討厭苦的東西。對於黃瀨飲食習慣的改變，黑子留上了心卻沒有說什麼，他只是點頭表示理解，然後繼續和黃瀨進行搞不清楚意義的見面行程。

和過去已經不同了，他們沒辦法再像那樣見面就是打整天的球、然後累得躺在球場上氣喘吁吁。黃瀨的腳傷發作程度在高三那年達到了最高峰，然後被醫生判定這輩子都不能再從事激烈運動。最後進入職業聯盟的只有青峰與火神，黃瀨則永遠離開了籃球。

而黑子的特殊球風在大學中，並沒有得到教練的賞識。最後在幾番的長考下，黑子離開了大學校隊。

雖然和往日的朋友們因為各自繁忙而聯絡得少，但黑子總是會下意識地留意黃瀨的訊息──當然，那也是因為黃瀨的消息相當容易取得。本來就心思細密的黑子，從黃瀨的官方網站、私人推特到各種新聞消息中，拼湊出了對方的生活。

雖然知道黃瀨如今過得不快樂，有很大的原因是那有點本來就有點扭曲的個性所導致，但黑子在感嘆「真是自找」的同時，卻也還是偶爾會在一人獨居的套房中反覆問著自己，是因為我嗎？

是因為我在哪裡疏忽了關鍵之處，黃瀨君才會變成現在這樣嗎？帶著這種想法，黑子沒有拒絕黃瀨在後來的各式邀約。而如今與籃球保持了些許距離的兩人，也只能重新學習一般朋友的見面模式，練習在餐廳內吃飯聊天，一起去看電影或是逛展覽、分享彼此的日常生活。

黑子心想，黃瀨君覺得開心就好。他面對黃瀨總是如此，如同一棵樹般站著，只是靜靜地等待對方給出的任何訊號，然後接受。

「吶、我說小黑子啊。」看著身旁低頭不知在想什麼的黑子，黃瀨彷彿像是下定決心般，終於提出在吃飯時就一直很想問出口的困惑：「為什麼會選擇在那裏打工呢？」

「因為時薪非常優渥。」早就料到對方會有此一問，黑子也沒有打算隱瞞：「我需要錢，也需要時間，但還有學業必須兼顧。所以這份工作是最合適的。」

「……小黑子有什麼麻煩嗎？」敏感地從某些字眼查覺了一些事，黃瀨瞇了瞇眼，順手將喝乾的紙杯捏扁，扔入遠方的垃圾桶。

搖頭表示否定，雖然非常感激黃瀨對自己的維護，但是看見對方眼底那一絲陰暗時，黑子的心還是如同被冰塊碰觸般抽了一下：「沒有，是因為想要買球衣。」

「我現在在社區小學擔任籃球同好會的教練。」想起那些圍繞自己喊著「黑子老師」的孩子，黑子輕輕舒緩了眉頭。原先只是想要作為未來就業前的準備，到後來卻投入了太多感情。大概是因為那些全心喜歡籃球的笑容總會讓他想到過去吧……

「只是經費不夠，所以這次的比賽他們湊不出錢訂作客場球衣。」攏了攏脖子上的圍巾，黑子斷斷續續的話語和白霧一起繚繞在空氣中：我沒辦法在籃球上給予他們太多指點，但是幫忙湊經費還算沒有問題。」

「……小黑子還真是，喜歡當指導員啊。」對於黑子的回答呆愣了一陣子，黃瀨才突然嘆氣笑了起來：「滿適合你的喔，我以前就覺得小黑子很適合當指導員。」

像是燈塔一樣。失去了小黑子，他縱使有豐沛的體力，卻不知道該往哪個方向走去，最終也只能迷失在黑暗中。

並不了解黃瀨在心裡想什麼，黑子只是突然抬頭，手裡拉住了還想往前走的對方：「為什麼要嘆氣？」

「嗯？」

「姑且不論我其實沒有教導你什麼這點，」黑子的雙眼，在夜晚中就像是兩顆玻璃珠般反射著燈光：「為什麼要嘆氣？我認為這並不是需要嘆氣的事情。」

「……小黑子真的很敏感耶。」黃瀨最後搔了搔頭髮，眨著眼睛拉起嘴角：「只是覺得過了多少年你都沒有變，還是像以前一樣乾乾淨淨的……還以為你怎麼跑去那種地方打工，原來是因為這樣。」

所以這句話的意思是黃瀨君覺得自己很髒嗎？黑子不是非常欣賞這樣輕視自己的想法，有些氣悶地甩開了拉住對方的手，往前踏出的腳步都帶有些多餘的發洩。

他不喜歡那樣想自己的黃瀨。因為即便是在那種場合重新相遇，黑子還是覺得黃瀨在自己眼裡，一直都是閃閃發光的存在。

黑子可沒告訴黃瀨，那次工作的成果，他也買了一片，正好好收在抽屜裡。就算是自己的獨斷偏見，可是黑子仍然覺得在影片中的黃瀨，不管是皺眉還是喘息，都讓人無法移開視線。

不行了，現在這種狀態，至少要喝兩杯奶昔才能夠壓抑住火氣。已經習慣不輕易表露情緒的黑子，感覺到自己似乎快要無法招架黃瀨帶給自己的波動起伏，他趕緊走進平日回家都會繞去買飲料的速食店，快速買了兩杯香草奶昔，才出來與黃瀨會合。

「欸──小黑子還幫我買奶昔嗎？」黃瀨挑眉露出今天難得一見的開心，語氣是與過去沒有兩樣的撒嬌，這股熟悉感讓黑子總算有點放鬆心裡越扯越緊的那根弦，但還是拒絕和對方分享自己的奶昔：「並不是買給黃瀨君的，請不要誤會。」

「……那是買給誰的？」霎時黃瀨的表情出現了些許裂痕，他一時竟想像不出、是誰有資格讓黑子分享他最喜歡的奶昔。

「買給我自己的，我今天想喝兩杯。」看著黃瀨自己都沒發現自己的表情有點扭曲，黑子嘆氣，兩手的飲料冰涼刺骨，在這刮著冷風的冬天，是眼前這傢伙讓他必須喝雙倍份量的奶昔才能消火。

但罪魁禍首正站在眼前，鼻頭凍得通紅，眼角有著誰都難以解讀的複雜情緒，卻未曾明白自己到底說出了多惹人生氣的話。

黑子終於做出決定，雖然那強烈違反了自己作為一棵樹的原則。

「不過黃瀨君今天願意來我家一起吃晚餐的話，」黑子走上前幾步，將奶昔貼在那早已冰涼的手背上：「我考慮分一口給你。」

但他還是將決心付諸了行動。

如果要說他為何可以在冬天保持體內的溫暖，一定是因為心裡存放著太多發出溫度的回憶，那些回憶如同閃亮的寶石，讓他可以度過一個又一個獨自一人的冬天。

到了如今，他想把這些寶石回贈給當初送他的這個人。

**Author's Note:**

> 這個是AV擔當的厭世黃瀨君 >艸<，其實心目中還有GV擔當的黃瀨君……只是那個是火黃呼呼呼←
> 
> 就是這樣！青春年華一起度過、隱約意識到自己喜歡對方的黃瀨，在多年後已經墮轉（XD）的階段重新遇見了對方！不覺得此設定甚為美味嗎┗(┗ ^o^)┛


End file.
